


Kill Them With (Too Much) Kindness

by Leuzkra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Homophobia, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuzkra/pseuds/Leuzkra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't know you but I'm Castiel and there's a homophobe over there spouting bullshit, and I really want to do something gay to piss him off so will you come over there and make out with me for a bit?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Them With (Too Much) Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> This really just a short, self-indulgent piece tbh. I came up with the idea a few weeks ago and I just really felt like writing it... So enjoy! Please let me know of any errors or criticisms, or just let me know what you think :)

Dean was sitting on a park bench, waiting for Sam to come out of his lecture so they could go to Lisa's party. He was in an almost empty park. He could see a couple of people on the other side of the park, and there was a group of girls on the grass to his left, but that was it. He was just wondering how much longer he would have to wait when a very attractive man with dark hair and bright blue eyes appeared in front of him. He was flushed, and his eyes were shining with excitement. “I don't know you but I'm Castiel and there's a homophobe over there spouting bullshit, and I really want to do something gay to piss him off so will you come over there and make out with me for a bit?” He said in one, rushed breath.

Dean's eyes widened. He looked Castiel up and down. _Kissing him really wouldn't be a tragedy_ , Dean thought to himself. Out loud he said, “Uh. Sure?”

“Great!” Castiel said immediately, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him in the direction of the homophobe.

“...are abominations! We should be taking their rights away, not allowing them to marry!” The man said loudly. “If we allow this, what's next?! Bestiality? Incest?” A couple of people who were still surrounding the homophobe murmured their agreement, but most people kept walking.

Castiel dragged them to a tree in the man's eye line and took a step towards Dean. “Ready?”

Dean nodded once, and Cas slowly dragged his lips to Dean, surprisingly gentle for the amount of enthusiasm he had. Dean kissed back immediately, feeling Castiel's chapped lips move with his own. Dean ran his hands through Castiel's hair, and felt Castiel's hands on his ass. Castiel licked into Dean's mouth, deepening the kiss, and Dean let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

Castiel smirked against Dean's mouth and moved closer still to Dean, pushing his back into the tree. Castiel kept moving forward, their bodies flush. He slowly moved out of the kiss, and avoided Dean as he tried to recapture his lips, mouthing along Dean's jaw line slowly to suck and nibble on his neck. Dean craned his head up to give Castiel more access, and gripped his hair tight, pulling him closer.

Dean could hear the homophobe in the background, but couldn't even pretend to understand what he was saying. Castiel had moved to his collarbone and Dean honestly wasn't sure if his knees would hold out much longer. Dean used his grip on Castiel's hair to tug his head away from his collarbone and back to his lips. Cas groaned and rocked his hips against Dean, and they both hissed at the pressure.

They slowed the kiss down, breathing hard. As they broke away, Dean opened his eyes, and saw Castiel staring hard into his eyes. Dean licked his lips and Castiel's eyes darted down, pupils dilating, before moving back to Dean's eyes. Dean in turn stared into the man's bright blue eyes, stunned by their vastness. Slowly, Dean remembered where he was, and removed his hands from Castiel's hair, as Castiel took a small step back. The homophobe's now stunned and angry yelling infiltrated his ears, and a lazy smile spread across Castiel's face. He turned around and said innocently, “Is there a problem, sir?”

The man spluttered an angry but incoherent retort and went very red. Castiel turned back around and gave Dean a tender and lingering kiss, and Dean saw the man's eyes go very wide before he walked away. Dean closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, licking into Castiel's mouth.

“Dean.” Dean jumped away from Castiel at his brother's voice and looked up guiltily. Sam had a strange, bemused expression on his face, like he wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or throw up.

“Uh... Hi, Sam.” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. “This is- uh, this is Castiel. Er, Castiel, this is my brother, Sam...” Castiel gave a small wave, and Sam gave an awkward nod. “We- I mean... There was this homophobe...” Dean stopped talking.

“Yeah, okay... I'll just go wait by the car. But don't take too long, okay?” Sam said, turning around and walking away.

“Thank you for doing that. It was very gratifying.” Castiel said cheekily.

Dean smirked. “Yeah, it really was.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Castiel said, “You should probably get back to your brother.”

“Yeah.” Dean said, not moving or looking away from Castiel. He took a breath. “Uh, me and Sammy, we're going to a party tonight, and you could be my plus one, if you want.”

Castiel smiled. “I'd love to, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, and of any mistakes I made :)


End file.
